Werewolf
by vivi scarlett
Summary: She couldn't bring herself to tell Tohru what was wrong with her, and Hana was sworn to secrecy. But when Kyou finds her diary, filled with homework assignments, he notices that she's carefully marked in the phases of the moon. And he's wondering why...
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolf   
**_by Vivi Scarlett-sedai   
_**Summary: She couldn't bring herself to tell Tohru what was wrong with her, and Hana was sworn to secrecy. But when kyou finds her diary, filled with homework assignments, he notices that she's carefully marked in the phases of the moon. And he's wondering why...**

**One: New Moon**

Uotani Arisa, Honda Tohru and Hanajima Saki all left the lounge, Tohru going to bed while her friends left. br Tohru left her books scattered across the table- she was tired, and there was no school tomorrow, anyway. She could just tidy them away in the morning.

Coming down off, the roof, he saw the mess all over the table. Sure, his cousins hadn't noticed he was a bit weird about that kind of thing, everything being tidy, but then they weren't the most observant.   
He tidied them all into neat piles, to stop the nagging feeling in his head, but he hadn't seen this notebook before. Tohru's notebooks were all in pink. This one was a dark blue, almost black. Probably belonged to one of Tohru's friends. br But the nagging in his head started up again, and he opened it, to see who it belonged to, to make it fit nicely in its own place in his mind.   
It fell open at the latest page.

_March Third. **New Moon (Second day of)**_  
_Math- pg 32&33_  
_English- write short story_  
_History- Yesterday's essay due Monday_  
_Art- portrait of somebody- sketch only_  
_Japanese- essay due Thurs._

No luck there. But the phases of the moon was strange. He flipped back to the front cover.

_This notebook belongs to Uotani Arisa. If you've taken it without permission, give it back, or you WILL get hurt._

One question answered at least. But why- he skimmed through, seeing similar notes- Why the almost obsessive writing in of phases of the moon?  
But why? The question kept bugging him, wouldn't let him sleep. The way it was written like it was the most important thing in the world...

When was the last full moon? Suddenly, it seemed very important.  
The last full moon... Uotani had been off 'sick' that day. And the one before that. And the one before that.

There was probably some logical explanation, but his sleep-deprived imagination kept him awake...

Whispering to him everything he knew about werewolves.

A/N: Hey. I know, it's not that good so far... NO FLAMES PLEASE! But Vivi-chan tried, so she did!

Don't bug me about the dates of the story. I deliberately chose a random date, because next year, it won't be accurate. etc. So if it does match up sometime, well... Pure coincidence.


	2. assassin

**Werewolf **  
**By vivi scarlett-sedai **  
**Chapter two- Assassin**  
**A/N: I own Sha-chan, Green-eyes & co. and the plot, meager as it be. Ansatsusha means assassin. Kaji blaze, misuwater. Don't flame Green-eyes, I love the random accent i gave him. If you have any idea what country he's from, please tell me . **

Uotani Arisa stood outside Kaji Misu High. Where was he? Boys came out the gate, talking and laughing, but Sha-chan didn't come. Finally, she walked up to the last group of them.  
"Hey."  
A tall dyed-blond who was obviously in a gang required very little in the way of getting attention, so long as she wasn't hoping for friends.   
"Where's Ansatsusha-chan?"  
The three smaller boys looked to the tallest. "Hey, Tatsu-kun, he aint been at school, yeah?" he said.   
"ja, he bin sick yesserday, prob'ly sick 'day too, less'n he bin hangin' out wi' that fekkin' gang-gal- Ah, ah min-" the green-eyed one stuttered, suddenly realising who the blond must be.  
"Goddamn, shut it, Green-eyes, can't cha see _she's_ that girl?" hissed the small, skinny one. Obvious leader. Got the others as muscle, most likely.  
Green-eyes didn't look like much, but he was probably good with knives, or some sort of fighting art. Short and slim didn't usually lend itself to the role he seemed resigned to.   
The tall one was more... lean, and muscled. And bright enough to know when he was being too obviously tricked.   
The last? well, He was short, and big. And, by this point, clearly none too bright. Yeah. Thug.

Well, if Sha-chan was sick... _She'd_ have to go see _him_.

Arisa eased the door open. She didn't want to wake Sha-chan if he were asleep- and the door creaked something bloody rotten.  
It was dark. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she began to notice things. The door to his room was ripped open.  
Something had happened, hadn't it? Oh, please, let him have just forgotten he'd closed the door again. but she had a nasty feeling something was wrong.   
_You've got the Sight, girl. It's in our blood. It's why your mother left, she couldn't stand it, the way _I_ saw things. Other people can't understand_. That's what her father had told her, before he deadened his abilities with alcohol, before he totally blocked her out so he could forget he had been hurt. Abandoning her without leaving, ignoring the fact she hurt too.  
It had helped her in the past, and now she knew it was about to happen again. She knew Ansatsusha was in trouble.

There were deep gouges in the wooden table in the kitchen. _Ohno. It's happened-_ But it hadn't happened, it was about to happen.   
"Sha-chan?"   
The full moon shone in the window, falling across her face and suddenly she saw an inhuman shape in the shadows.  
"No..." br The shadow broke off and lunged towards her, and she screamed. It wasn't Sha who was in danger. It was her.

Arisa awoke to the sound of vile lies manifesting in the form of her boyfriend's voice.   
"Arisa-kun's a friend. She was staying over. She'd had a massive fight with her father, she didn't have anywhere else to go. Someone must have broken in, or she left the door unlocked, something like that... I heard a scream in the night, yeah. She has nightmares, the most terrible dreams. She hates her friends to see the state she's in when she wakes up, so I didn't go to see... I had no idea someone else was there."

Yeah. Yeah right. The other girls in her gang had been right: You couldn't trust a guy, there'd been something weird about him, wasn't a bit strange that he was interested in _her?_

But she'd been thirteen, a big, bad _teenager_, so of course _she_ knew best. She'd had a bad vibe from him from the beginning, but she was thirteen, so damn eager to have a boyfriend like the older girls in the gang and be able to look down on the preteens like they were _kids_, when in reality most were only a matter of months younger.


End file.
